Pokémon: Master Trainer and Researcher
by Archangel630
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Ash and Gary, but there was another boy from Pallet Town, whose future far exceeds those other Pallet Town Trainers, this is the story of Jude. OC/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

-_PokéDex Speaking_-

xxXXxxXXxx

*Pokémon: Master Trainer and Researcher*

xxXXxxXXxx

Once you think of Pokémon you start thinking of the great Red and Blue, but the kids that lived in the same town as them called them Ash and Gary. The reason for their names for simple reasons, as a child Red set fire to his eyebrows, resulting in ash, and Gary, well Gary was is not so simple, his real nick name is Gray, however the kids felt that it was a color and his name was already a popular primary color so the kids made fun of his nickname and called him Gary. Now the reason he was nicknamed gray was because Gary had a very dark life, he would never tell you why he did, but some of the kids suspected the reason was because his and his sister mother killed their father. We knew never to talk about his father or his mother, but some of the adults suspected that the father was sexually abusing both kids and the mother learned of it and killed him. When his mother went away he started having a gray outlook on life, hence the nickname.

Now the story of each trainer is this, at the age of nine on the day of their birthday they are allowed to sign up to become a Pokémon Trainer, a very coveted position in the culture, it is from their that you can start a life that you see fit, you can stay a Pokémon Trainer, or you could become any of the other branches, Pokémon Breeder, Pokémon Coordinator, or Pokémon Researcher. There are others but they haven't made there way down to Pallet Town. Potential Trainers are required to attend a half-day training session before qualifying to take a brief test. Those who pass the examination receive the license. These half-day training sessions last for that entire year and then on their birthday they are given a test, if they pass the test they are given a day of orientation, the orientation is set when everyone set to pass in that year has, and in Pallet Town, there were four, Ash, Gary, and two others. This however is the pleasant side that the people tell those kids; they don't inform the children that they have to have parents or guardians permission. If they did then those friends of the sole kid in the village not taking it were crude children, and they are the worst of them.

The protagonist of this story is that orphan boy; the boy that had neither, for some reason the mayor felt no need to make the child a ward under his name. Now people didn't hate him or despise him, it was just that the boy felt that his independence was at stake for someone to care for him. He was a lonely child; he was friends with the town kids, but other then that he stayed away. The boy's name was Jude, no last name to call his own, just Jude. He watched on the side lines as the town's people praised all the trainers that had received their Pokémon. Jude was upset seeing how his friend, Ash, had not been here; but he worried for nothing as Ash came later, in his pajamas, Jude chuckled at the sight and left to care for his dearest friend. Jude left the village and traveled north on Route 1.

The reason for his departure of the town was for one reason only; his "friend" was not a human, but a Pokémon. Jude had been exploring the forests that surround his home one day, when he came upon a Pidgey, this Pidgey was in a battle with a Ekans, and sadly the bird Pokémon was losing, fearing for the worst seeing how Ekans eat Pidgeys, Jude picked up a crude make shift weapon and smacked the Ekans before it could poison the bird Pokémon. The Ekans knowing that it was overwhelmed seeing how a human had arrived, it slithered away, Jude had seen that the bird was injured, and short of capturing it, Jude did the next best thing he could, he bundled the bird in his dark blue leather jacket and ran the five miles to the next town, or city. Viridian City was a small city but a city nonetheless; Jude rushed to the nearest PokéMart, and pleaded for the cashier to sell him a Potion, Jude knew and told the cashier that he knew it was against the law to sell to a child that wasn't a trainer, but he needed to save the Pidgey's life. The cashier was sadden but he had to decline, it was fate that the owner of the store was there that day and scolded his employee for declining the boy, the boy knew the law and he respected it, and all he wanted to do was save the bird Pokémon's life. The owner gave Jude the Potion for free and even told him that when the boy made a trainer, to come back and he would give him a starter kit for free. Jude was happy that he was able to gain so much for being the person that he was and rushed back to where he found the Pidgey assuming that was where the Pidgey's nest was located.

It was after that day that the Pidgey decided something and befriend Jude.

Jude went to go see his friend when he noticed that his friend was missing, and that he must have left to go eat, Jude looked at the normal hunting grounds and found that his friend was chasing a skittish Caterpie, Jude laughed and watched as the Pidgey ate it and noticed his friend had arrived. Pidgey flew to its friend and perched himself on its spot. Jude felt Pidgey dig its talons into the boy's shirt. Jude chuckled at the memory of Pidgey trying that before, Pidgey impaled him and the Pidgey freaked out. Pidgey seemed to understand what the boy was thinking about and looked embarrassed.

Jude decided that it was time to start his part-time job as the assistant of Professor Samuel Oak; Jude had told the professor that he had befriended a Pidgey and the professor wanted to study the interaction, so he proposed the boy work for him. Jude arrived to the hilltop research lab and noticed it absolutely barren. When Jude came to the sliding glass doors he noticed that the receptionist that was normally there was gone. Jude entered the building and began walking around the place, he noticed that the professor had natural habitats that expanded past the glass window Jude was looking through, and when Jude came to the final room he saw an un-expecting thing, Ash was still here and he was staring at a Pikachu, a small mouse Pokémon, that was also electric type, the boy tried continuously to try to place the Pokémon back in its PokéBall, but found that it didn't want to, his repeated tries were met with a casual brush off, it wasn't until Ash said something that irritated the Pokémon and the Pikachu used Thunder Shock. Electrifying both Ash and Prof. Oak; Jude laughed at the sight, but found that the Pikachu had it's attention on Pidgey, Jude noted the reaction and found that the Pokémon was charging again, Ash and the Professor didn't notice this until it was to late, the Pikachu shot another Thunder Shock, but this time it was aimed, Jude saw the direction and knew that his friend was in trouble. Jude quickly grabbed the Pokémon from his shoulder and turned his back. When the technique hit Jude, he could feel that its power was intensified; Jude noted this too, that was something he would have to tell the professor. The duo had seen this and forcibly placed Pikachu back in its PokéBall.

"I am so sorry Jude, I don't know what happened." Ash said with fearing dripping in his words.

Jude waved it off, the Thunder Shock was powerful, but it wasn't as bad as being hit by a punch, it just knocked the wind out of him.

"That it fine, I just thought you should know that the Pikachu is normally a roaming Pokémon, and that its personality most be a dominate one, if it didn't want to be in a ball."

Prof. Oak found this curious but left it at that, Jude was a genius when it came to Pokémon and Ash, well he was a novice. Prof. Oak would wait until Ash had left.

"Just be sure to care for that Pokémon, all Pokémon have personalities and you are going to have to find a way to bond with them, so you could work seamlessly together."

Ash nodded at his friend's words of wisdom, the kids always knew that Jude had this way with Pokémon and he was the best to ask question if they had any. Ash took this time to receive all the things that he needed for his journey and left to go say goodbye to his mother.

As soon as Ash left, Jude screamed and was hopping around; the Pidgey on his shoulder's was laughing it seemed at his friends plight. The professor marked this as notable and waited until the boy was done. When Jude finally stopped the professor motioned for the boy to sit at a chair next to his desk in the far corner.

"Now can you tell me what you meant about this dominate personality?" Prof. Oak's voice held much eagerness.

"Well I noticed that Pokémon have personalities, some are a recurring trait within the Pokémon species and it will always present itself, like take Pidgey for instance. From its "birth", if we call it that, they are dependent on their own, some fly in colonies, but other's are by themselves. Now from what I noted that Pidgey's only rely on another when that other has shown the ability to care or protect for the dependent Pidgey, this Pidgey I saved from a Ekans; it sees me as being strong enough to protect it so it tolerates my proximity, which took time, in time we have become friends."

Prof. Oak was typing all this down, as a tape recorder was on the table, where the damn thing came from Jude didn't know, but it was there.

"So do you feel that Pidgey can understand your words, seeing how you are not its trainer?"

Jude nodded and asked Pidgey to perch on Prof. Oak's head, Pidgey nodded and flew over to the professor's head and landed.

"I believe that there is a difference between a captured Pokémon, and a free one. I have ordered Pidgey to do things, and Pidgey makes the decision whether it will or won't. In battle Pokémon are required to listen, but that is because of the badges they have. If a Pokémon grows far more then you are able to control it then a Pokémon will do whatever it wants."

Prof. Oak nodded at this, he had seen this first hand when his own, Golem would not do a technique that he wanted it to. It would continuously do whatever it wanted, it was after he had obtained a badge did it listen.

"I always found that confusing, why did a Pokémon only listen to you if you had a certain badge?"

Jude himself was intrigued and asked the professor for one of his badges, when Jude looked at it he found that the badge was mechanical in nature, and he explained that to the professor, Prof. Oak admitted that he already knew that. Jude understood and examined it even closer, he took the badge apart and began to look at its insides. What he found was that the badge had a binary pulse, and something was catching its signal. Jude asked for everything that the professor had on him and found that the professor still had his PokéDex; Jude took that apart and found that the PokéDex was receiving the signal, so the badge was keyed into the PokéDex, but whatever the signal was, was not something that Jude knew, but Jude did later found that the PokéBall was registered to the PokéDex, which was registered to the owner.

"I think professor, and I say this because I don't really know but, it is possible that when a trainer acquires a badge, the badge registers itself to the PokéDex of the trainer, the PokéDex is registered to the trainer, and I found a separate code to the PokéBall, so follow me, the trainer purchases or finds a ball, somehow using a wireless signal, the PokéBall registers the ball to the trainer, and the trainer captures a Pokémon, the Pokémon is either injected or infused with the trainers signature, letting the Pokémon know who its trainer is, and that the Pokémon is registered in the PokéDex as his Pokémon, so the Pokémon, in better words, is the trainers and the trainer trains his Pokémon but then the Pokémon becomes to strong for the trainers level, and then when the trainer earns a badge, this binary code, informs or something the Pokémon telling it his trainer can handle him now."

Prof. Oak thought of this and it held a lot of truth, somehow the Pokémon knew that their trainer was now strong enough to handle them and they begin to listen, but was it this binary code that informed them, and what was it.

"If your theory holds water, then this could be the break through of the origins of Pokémon Trainers, and more on Pokémon themselves. The bond between a Pokémon and its trainer is a symbiotic one, but this could prove so much more. You are a genius boy."

Jude waved the praise off, even though he was young he knew that he was different from the other kids, his intellect proved that, but it was more then that, it was his bond with Pokémon, and the possibilities that he thought of that made him this so called genius, but the one thing that the boy wanted to do was out of his reach and that pained him, he could not legally own a Pokémon, and if he wanted to be one he needed a PokéDex, but those were given to Trainers at their local Pokémon Research Labs. It was a dream that would not become a reality.

"You are a very special boy Jude, why is it that I did not see your name on the roster to be a Trainer?"

The professor simple question had hurt Jude, and the professor saw it.

"I don't have anyone to sign the permission slip and waiver; I just felt that if I couldn't be a trainer I could work with someone that worked with Pokémon."

The professor knew that instinctively that this boy had a future a head of him, a future that needed to be free from his current burden, but the waiver held much more then permission.

"In truth Jude, the waiver needs to be sign by a parent or guardian, because it does one thing and one thing only. Parents of trainers are releasing their legal hold on their children, and essentially the trainers are emancipated minors, they are in control of their own destiny and life. The training sessions are a cover to train the children to survive on their own and teaching the more advanced information of Pokémon, however the law has been convoluted and forgotten. Any child can become a trainer, however if they have parents there are more hurdles to go through, from what I can gather you have neither parents or guardians, making you, already, a emancipated minor, you could have signed up and I would have allowed it."

Jude felt his jaw drop and the curses fill his mouth, the professor saw this and smiled.

"I think it would be a crime not to allow someone so in tune with Pokémon to be hindered by the confusion of the rules."

Jude smiled and ran and hugged the professor, the professor smiled and hugged back, Samuel Oak had heard of this child from his grandson, the boy was lonely by choice, and found no need to ask for help, the boy was strong, and that was a requirement to be a Master Trainer. The professor cleared his throat and Jude jumped away. The professor finally sized Jude up.

The boy was about 4'11 and the weight of a child his age, the boy had white hair that was short and spikey on the top and short of the sides, the boy's eyes were a rare Heterochromia Iridum, his left eye was golden yellow, and the right was a light brown. The boy's face was angular, with the small amount of baby fat still there. The boy's style of dress was mature for his age. The boy wore a dark blue leather jacket that had a button strap at his neck and at the bottom of his jacket; on the inside he wore a simple white tee. On the shoulder of the jacket was circular patch of leather, this was thicker in material, and the professor could only assume that it was for his Pidgey. The boy also wore simple black denim jean pants, and red running shoes.

"I think that you would make a wonderful Trainer, however I think a change for you would be better."

Jude was confused about this as well as Pidgey. The professor walked over to a wall and moved a picture on hinges away from the wall and showed a wall safe. The professor opened the safe and brought something out, in his hands looked like a regular PokéDex but it was completely different, the regular looked like a simple open calculator, but this one seemed more complex, instead of a simple single fold, it had none, it was that of a large screen, and a button at shaped as a PokéBall, but that was all that was there, Jude seemed confused until he saw something that looked like a glove, the professor placed it on Jude's right hand and the glove itself had the PokéBall designs on it, it wasn't until the designs started to turn did Jude get worried, the glove looked as though it was going to fall off his arm, but after the designs turned it fit snugly, the glove itself seemed mechanical, and its color palette was that of red, black, and white. Jude flexed his hand and noticed the color in more detail, the red was on the back side of his hand, and the black the underside, and it was separated at the joints by white. Jude noticed that the professor placed the PokéDex in the slot that was open and that the PokéDex seemed to have powered on because it flashed a green light. Jude noticed the large screen light up and held the PokéBall symbol, Jude noticed that it seemed to be booting up and the time was fixed to show that it was 10:03 am, and then that a map of the town appeared on the screen, it showed residence's names and street names, coordinates, and north, south, east and west. Jude looked around and found that the professor had placed reading glasses in front of him; Jude suspected that he did that for a reason and placed them on.

What Jude saw was amazing, all things in front of him were laid out in a HUD feature, points of interests were highlighted for him, and when Jude looked at his wrist he found that a 3D database outline was hovering over his arm, it held a Pokémon Index, which was labeled under Kanto, the region he lived in, it looked as though more regions could be placed, when Jude opened it a list appeared next to it and Jude wondered how he could scale the list and looked at the PokéBall design on the PokéDex and began to move it clockwise, Jude saw the blank lines highlight as the cursor bar moved over it, Jude did it counter-clockwise also. Under PokéDex Index, was Pokémon, Jude opened it and found that there were none, but their were six slots, but Jude saw something that amazed him, on the HUD underneath the screen was something called Pokémon Storage, Jude noted that was something to ask a question on, as Jude exited out of the Pokémon he saw Item Storage and Name, the Item Storage he knew that the professor was going to explain, but under the name selection, a three dimensional representation of Jude appeared, clothed and all, it showed near his left chest slots for badges, eight in total, at his right pants pocket was the amount of money he had, it showed he had currently 1500 PokéDollars, and finally underneath that was the date that Jude was starting his journey and the time, and it showed that it was 3 minutes ago, and the date was October 27, 2159. Jude exited out of all of that and took off the glasses. The professor was smiling at the boy and Jude felt the warmth of care, something he only felt from Pidgey.

"What you have is the next revolution of the PokéDex; that is the PokéARC, the AUTOMATED RECORD CHRONICLER, it is years ahead of its time, the center piece is the 5th Generation PokéDex, a highly sophisticated piece of machinery, but I have enhanced it, there have been rumors that a nefarious team has been cloning trainers PokéDex ID codes and have been stealing the Pokémon in their storage system. Mind you the person that created the storage system is upset, so devised a way that is no longer a problem. Designed into the ARC _is _a Pokémon Storage System, something that if I give to the public would ruin my dear friend's career, so I have omitted it from my secondary designs, you have the initial design, the ARC will hold all your Pokémon the amount has not been tested, but if you ever find it, I have included secondary internal memory units so you never have to suffer and use those Pokémon Storage Units, until Bill has come up with a way to stop the hacking it might take awhile. On to the hacking, I have placed security firewalls and security loops, which is if someone makes it past the initial firewall they will be looped to another one, the looping system is uncrackable, and so it will be infinite. Now continuous exposure to the HUD system might cause neurological damage, so I have place a display off switch on the glasses. The glasses are one of a kind, there is not another pair out there, and they are incredibly hard to create, so I have made them out of very powerful material, they are unbreakable, you will notice that there is an ear piece connected to the ear-resters, which goes into your ear. The ARC is connected to the my Satellite in space and will let you contact me with any question, it also has a wireless connection, so once you have compile your information you can send it to me wirelessly, this signal is private and cannot be hack to my knowledge, so be careful where you send it from. Now the Item Storage System holds all items you have earned or bought and holds them, the I.S.S. can only hold 50 different items, and can only hold a quantity of 99 of that item, I have given you twelve PokéBalls for you, but after that you are on your own."

Jude felt overwhelmed by the amount that has been provided for him, the professor seemed to be selfless, a trait that Jude hardly saw in people, but here the old man was giving him something that has not even been heard of yet and wanting him to use it. Jude didn't know what the 5th Generation PokéDex was, the one he had seen the other Trainers receive was not as high-tech as this one, and it was when the professor said his finding he knew that the professor was placing his faith in him to find the things that he and possibly other could not find. Jude accepted the gifts and would cherish them. Jude knew that he needed a Pokémon to start his journey and he couldn't think of any other person then his best friend. Jude examined his hand and notice many thing on the tips of his fingers, on the index finger was the symbol for Pokémon, so that must have been for his Pokémon in his roster, another on his middle finger was for items, and the third was on his ring finer and that was for PokéBalls.

Jude looked at his best friend that had perched on a examining table and looking at the shiny metal. Jude cleared his throat and Pidgey turned around.

"You are my best friend, we have had fun times together, and I wish to have more, would you be my first Pokémon, friend?"

Pidgey looked at his friend and then at the PokéBall, Pidgey knew what his friend was asking, and Pidgey knew that it had a bond with this boy, a bond that was beneficial, but it was the boy asking that let Pidgey know that this boy would always be its friend. All Pidgey did was nods its head, Jude smiled and pressed his ring finger down on his palm and called for a PokéBall, it came in a flash of light in his palm, the ball was in its compact form and Jude press the button on the face of the ball and it expanded, Jude just set the ball next to Pidgey and the bird Pokémon tapped its beak on the button, Pidgey was suddenly engulfed in a light and vanished, Jude looked at the ball and noticed immediately that the light had changed. Jude smiled and let Pidgey out of its PokéBall, Pidgey appeared completely fine, in moments the ear piece on the glass started to talk, and Jude placed the glasses on and found the volume of the sound acceptable to his level.

-_Pidgey:_ _It is a docile Pokémon, and generally prefers to flee from its enemies rather than fight them. Pidgey's small size permits it to easily hide in long grass, where it is typically found foraging for small insects. It is known to flush out potential prey from long grass by flapping its wings rapidly. This maneuver also serves to protect Pidgey from enemies. If disturbed, a Pidgey is capable of creating a blinding cloud of dust, allowing it make its escape. This evasive technique can also be applied to battles_.-

Jude found this a little biased on the majority of Pidgey's but felt that the information was true itself, it just missed some information. Pidgey flew to Jude's shoulder and sat at its perch, and looked all over the place. Pidgey seemed to have been seeing something but other then that, Jude could not know what it was seeing. Jude took this moment to check on things, Jude accessed the HUD and noticed that Pidgey's information was just added; it held it height and weight, its foot print, and its current whereabouts in the Kanto region. What Jude saw though was the moves that Pidgey had currently, but found only Tackle, Jude suspected that the other moves had to be discovered or at least trained. Jude nodded and already was thinking of ways to help his dear friend become stronger. The professor was happy that the boy took so well to the ARC, the professor however had things that needed to be done, and he needed to hire new assistance seeing how the other were moles, for the other Researchers

'_I mean really, you can't think of your own stuff so you have to steal others__… for shame.'_

Jude took the time to thank the professor and went on his merry way, first thing first was…he had to think of a plan. Jude traveled back to Pidgey's home and sat underneath the tree, Pidgey rested on his trainers head and he listened to him talk.

"I can be many things with my new found freedom, but the question is what I want to do. The thought of breeding keeps bringing up thoughts of weird things, and sometimes I think that the breeders would take to many risks regarding the bottom line, so that's out, a coordinator is not something I have thought of, but parading Pokémon in front of judges seem, degrading Pokémon have feeling to, and what gives people the right to decide who is worthy. I want to know more on what makes Pokémon so wonderful, but I also need to train them too to see it… what do you think Pidgey?"

Pidgey had been listening intently to its trainer, the first two did sound both potentially disturbing and inhumane, and Pidgey would not like to be judged, by humans no less, but Pidgey had the same fascination, what made Pokémon, Pokémon? Pidgey also wanted to be stronger, its mother had been a Pidgeot, the last evolution for their species, and was quite strong too, but that also brought a thought, when Pidgey got to that last evolution, would it leave like its brethren before it, or would it stay with its trainer, Pidgey knew that question could be answered in the future.

Pidgey thought its trainers question and flapped one of its wings twice. Jude felt the wing hit twice, and felt that it meant he should be both, with Pidgey in mind he knew that he had to make Pidgey stronger; Pidgey was his best friend and starter Pokémon, so he would find a team to enhance each other and themselves. Pidgey felt its trainer move and saw that he place his arm out. Pidgey glided to the arm, and saw Jude's eyes, they held, a strong emotion, which sparked the same in Pidgey.

"I make a vow to learn as much as I can about Pokémon, and to train those that I capture to the best of my ability and theirs."

Pidgey felt pride as its trainer spoke, it understood, and it made a similar vow, to help its trainer accomplish his vow.

xxXXxxENDxxXXxx

I am not abandoning my other stories I just remember the awesomeness that was Pokémon, and wanted to write a story for it, currently there is no plot, just a splash of words, once I have a plot the story will continue.


End file.
